The present invention concerns a synchronization apparatus having at least two actuating devices for moving a moveable furniture part and a synchronization rod for synchronizing the movement of the at least two actuating devices. A first end region of the synchronization rod can be connected to a first rotary portion of the first actuating device, and a second end region of the synchronization rod can be connected to a second rotary portion of the second actuating device.
In addition, the invention concerns an article of furniture having at least one synchronization apparatus of the kind to be described and a method of mounting a synchronization rod which is provided for synchronization of a movement of two actuating devices to be mounted in or to an article of furniture.
WO 2006/113953 A1 to the present applicant describes a synchronization apparatus of the general kind set forth, wherein two actuating devices each have a rotatably mounted portion, which portions can be non-rotatably connected together by way of a synchronization rod. In a first mounting step, the two actuating devices are pre-mounted in an article of furniture, in a subsequent mounting step the synchronization rod can be connected to the pre-mounted rotatable portions of the actuating devices. The synchronization rod can provide for a synchronous rotary movement of the two actuating devices and thus a harmonic movement of a moveable furniture part. For making the non-rotatable connection to the rotatable portions, the synchronization rod has a non-circular cross-section received in a corresponding recess in the rotatable portions. That requires additional machining of the synchronization rod.